1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for cutting and insulation stripping of an electrical cable in an automatic cable processing machine. In the context of this disclosure the term "cable" is intended to also encompass wires and leads or the like.
Generally speaking, the apparatus of the present development for cutting and insulation stripping of an electrical cable in an automatic cable processing machine, is of the type comprising a tool composed of a first blade or knife holder and a second blade or knife holder. In each of the first and second blade holders or holder members there is arranged a respective cutting blade or knife and two insulation stripping blades or knifes. A drive serves to actuate the tool.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
Cable processing machines enable the large scale economical production of electrical cables of the most different lengths, for example, for use with electrical equipment or motor vehicles. The cables are usually cut to the required length from cable material payed-off cable supply rolls and then stripped of their electrical insulation at both ends of each cut cable section. When required, the ends of the cable sections or lengths can be provided with plugs or terminals or other connection elements.
In the Operator's Manual 40-S of Komax AG., located at Dierikon, Switzerland, 1989, there is disclosed a cutting and insulation stripping tool which is suitable for use with such type cable processing machines and comprises a first blade holder and a second blade holder, each of which is equipped with a cutting blade and two insulation stripping blades. The insulation stripping blades are arranged at a distance from the cutting blade which corresponds to the desired insulation stripping length. In order to obtain tools which can be used in a versatile manner, the distance can be adjusted by spacer or distance plates, and graduations in the order of, for example, 5 mm. are possible. With such type tools the cable can be severed during a work cycle and at the same time there can be cut the electrical insulation. Upon changing the length of the electrical insulation which is to be stripped from the cable, the tool must be dismantled from the cable processing machine and again adjusted, resulting in interruption of cable processing and undesired downtime of the cable processing machine.
In a printed product sheet of the Japanese company, Shin Meiwa Industry Co. Ltd., located at 2-43, Shitte 3-chrome, Tsurumi-ku, Yokohama, Japan, indicated to be printed in Japan on "0.6.1.2" and believed to have been distributed at least as early as January 1991, there is described a tool which need not be exchanged upon changing the insulation stripping length. This tool comprises only one pair of cutting blades or cutters which is also used for insulation stripping of the cable. In order to strip the insulation, the cable following cutting, is pushed, by an amount corresponding to the desired insulation stripping length, between the cutting blades which have again been opened. Since two working or operating steps are required for such cutting and incision of the electrical insulation, the time required for such working operation is at least twice as great in comparison to the time needed when using the prior art tool discussed above in connection with the Operator's Manual 40-S of Komax AG. When manufacturing large quantities of cable having the same insulation stripping length, the encountered time loss thus can be considerable.